youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Nightwing Nightwing.png|Current image Nightwing proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Nightwing proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Nightwing proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Nightwing proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 (#3 with touch ups) The current one has some bad lighting. I like #2. ― Thailog 22:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree on number 2 Baneares 22:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Proposal #02. 22:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Added #3, from the previous ep. Purely for the background. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 22:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) They're all great pics but I don't think 1 is ideal as a profile pic. I'm going with 3. Starling starwing 22:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know three's background is almost too dark for me it feels like he is becoming one with the background Baneares 22:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) maybe some touch ups could fix that. Starling starwing 23:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I actually like porposal 2.--Allanjeffs 23:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) #02 or #03. 'Banan14kab'' 11:11, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I think the current is best. The background is too dark in the proposals. -- BlackTarantula #03 or current. --[[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] to me 18:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I would say that even with the new ones I still like #2 Baneares 23:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The backgrounds don't make for a very good picture. It's hard to say, I know how we (or I) feel about odd poses and 01 is no different, but I actually almost kind of like it. 04's okay, it's just too dark. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :02 is good too is guess. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Flash Flash.png|Current image Flash proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Flash proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 His position on the current is just weird. I like either of the proposals. ― Thailog 22:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I like #2 Tatertot623 22:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :2 Baneares 22:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Either. The pose on 1 is better, but the face is weird. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|'''''217]] 22:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :2 is the best.--Allanjeffs 22:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Proposal #02 is perfect! 22:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) 2! :D Starling starwing 22:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Rassilon stole my thoughts exactly. #02 is pretty much perfect. We can't get a better image at this time.Banan14kab 11:12, June 4, 2012 (UTC) #02 is perfect. :)--BlackTarantula I like Proposal #02 also! - Lorisa214 I agree that the we need a replacement and 01's has a weird face. So 02 for me. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Proposal #02 Because he is miling!!--Justice Avenger 22:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Kid Flash Wally West 2016.png|Current image Kid Flash proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Kid Flash proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Kid Flash proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Do we stick with Wally or KD? Unfortunately, #2 and #3 aren't all that great. ― Thailog 23:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, if we do the Wally West pic, we might as well change Wally's page name from "Kid Flash" to "Wally West". And there might be another episode in which Wally puts on the costume again. So I would go with #2. Cari1994 23:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I like 2 and I feel like we will see him in costume again so we should stick to keeping his name to Kid Flash. -Soccerwild220 2 or 3, I love both. Starling starwing 00:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) 2Baneares 00:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :The direction being taken with Wally is confusing and annoying. I think we should use #03 as the profile image, but obviously keep #01 for a depiction of Wally out of uniform. 04:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Once again Rass has the same thoughts as me. Even though Wally's costume did not go under any drastic changes over the timeskip I like #03 as a profile pic. We can still keep the current for Wally in civilian clothes. They are both him presently in the series so it's not that bad. Banan14kab 11:21, June 4, 2012 (UTC) #02 is the best one.--BlackTarantula Keep it the same, all the proposals look weird. --Regular Guy 19:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Proposal #02 and do what you did in Blue Beetle and put proposal #01 in the Physical Appearance section XxRichardoX Proposal #01 is better! it fits who he is now- a student, not a hero (ATM) - Lorisa214 I agree with the general view. My choice for PIC though, is 02 because I don't like the stilted head of 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Till Wally goes back to being a hero it should show him not in costume. User:Jmaxed